lost in the time
by Aya hatsune
Summary: todo iba de maravilla, nos asignaron una misión importante, estábamos preparados pero...todo se arruino cuando cierto inútil idolatra rompió el espejo mandándonos a no se donde,no se cuando...si estamos perdidos en el tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

**hello cold word! no ya enserio mochi mochi aqui una nueva historia si! owo esto se me ocurrio**

**mientras veia doctor who y aunque suene un poco cliche (no se como se escribe ^^U)**

**les aseguro que sera muy entretenido ademas**

**no se si hacer un soulxmakaxkid ¿que opinan ustedes?**

* * *

_"Deberíamos aprender a esperar_

_lo inesperado"_

__**Prologo**

6 am, shibusen…

Siete jóvenes entre armas y master se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de su extraña escuela, ahora los habían solicitado para una nueva e importante misión, se suponía que las brujas del shibusen abrirían un portal para trasladarlos a su destino pues, por así decirlo no era en esta época…

Viajes en el tiempo? , nunca creí que fueran posibles – dijo cierta rubia cenizo mientras caminaba junto a todos sus compañeros –

Pues veras… - iba a explicarle el azabache del grupo pero fue interrumpido –

Ja! Me das risa maka, bien sabes que nada es imposible para este dios – dijo el supuesto "dios" mientras se ponía a la cabeza del grupo apuntándose a si mismo el pulgar –

Ya black star cálmate un poco – dijo su compañera arma mientras intentaba calmarlo –

Este idiota – dijeron todos los demás mientras negaban con la cabeza -

Démonos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde – dijo kid apresurando el paso –

Cuando por fin llegaron al patio trasero se encontraron con que tres brujas ya estaban allí y un enorme objeto cubierto por una tela…

Pero que demo… - iba a decir liz pero se quedo callada al ver lo que ocultaba esa tela cuando las brujas la destaparon el objeto – un…¿espejo? – Dijo un poco confundida –

No es cualquier espejo – dijo una de las brujas – es un espejo de bruja –

Solo la magia de bruja puede activarlo y sirve para mandar a cualquiera a cualquier lugar en cualquier fecha – completo la otra bruja –

Y su misión es buscar un libro que fue incinerado en el gran incendio de Londres del 2 de septiembre de 1666, los mandaremos un día antes tendrán que ir a la biblioteca del Palacio de Whitehall de Carlos II y conseguir este libro – prosigo la tercera bruja la cual era la más anciana dándole a kid la imagen dibujada del supuesto libro –

Que tiene de especial ese libro? – pregunto maka asomada para poder observar la imagen lo que sorprendió a kid –

No les incumbe – dijo una de las brujas más jóvenes – su misión fue dictada por shinigami-sama por lo que debe ser cumplida sin mayores inconvenientes – dijo muy seria –

No hacía falta tanta severidad – reclamo la rubia casi haciendo pucheros –

Aclarado esto todos párense en una de las marcas – dijo la anciana señalando unos circulo rojos en el piso donde cada uno tenía que colocarse, todos obedecieron –

Maka, kid y black star tenían el gran espejo muy cerca de sus espaldas y sus respectivas armas estaban en frente de cada uno, cuando las brujas empezaron a recitar su hechizo todos vieron como una luz o más bien neblina purpura los rodeaba haciéndolos flotar…

Oh estoy volando! Volando! – dijo black star sumamente entusiasmado tanto que empezó a dar golpes al aire y en eso…-

El espejo! – gritaron las tres brujas a la vez mientras veían como el golpe del joven rompía en exactamente siete pedazos y vieron como cada uno de ellos se dirigieron como por arte de magia hacia cada uno de los chicos haciéndolos desaparecer dentro de ellos – oh no…

* * *

**lo se, lo se, muy corto cierto? pero solo es el prologo les aseguro que los proximos serán mucho **

**mas largo, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews diciendo si les gustaría un makaxsoul, makaxkid **

**o ambas (adoro los triángulos amorosos) bueno nos vemos pronto owo...**


	2. Dama de sangre

**konichiwa a los que leen esto ^^ hoy les traigo el primer capitulo que espero que **

**les guste, bueno no tengo nada que decir así que...**

**a leer!**

* * *

_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, _

_el sol siempre vuelve a brillar_

_entre las nubes...bueno_

_casi siempre..._

__**Capitulo 1: Dama de Sangre**

Los jóvenes despertaron uno a uno quedando todos sentados, todos tenían todo el cuerpo además de que la cabeza les daba vueltas, se levantaron poco a poco, a maka la ayudo soul pero tan pronto recobro la compostura…

Black star… - dijo calmadamente la rubia cenizo – te voy a matar! – grito totalmente histérica y si no fuera por su compañero albino que la detuvo por los brazos –

Tranquilízate maka – dijo kid viendo a su alrededor – primero deberíamos investigar donde estamos – dijo mientras les daba las espalda viendo el lúgubre bosque donde se encontraban pero cuando se voltio para ver a sus compañeros todos estaban con cara de asombro – que?

Tu-tus rayas – dijo liz señalándolo –

No tenias que recordarlo justo en este momento – dijo el intentando contralarse un poco –

n-no, kiddo-kun tus líneas no están –dijo maka calmándose – y ahora que me doy cuenta que es esto – dijo sosteniendo algún tipo de cadena y el dije no era otra cosa que un fragmento de lo que parecía ser un espejo –

Esto es extraño – dijo kid mientras apoyaba su mentón en la mano –

Oigan no es por asustarlos pero una caja con ruedas se acerca – dijo black star apuntando en dirección a lo parecía un camino de tierra –

No es una caja con ruedas es un carruaje – dijo tsubaki algo apenada –

Eso significa que estamos antes del siglo XVII – dijo maka apoyándose de soul porque aun estaba mareada pero de repente oyeron sonidos que venían del bosque – chicos…

Ya lo sabemos – dijeron todos –

Soul intento convertirse en arma pero al darse cuenta de que no pudo sabia que estaban en problemas…

Maka no puedo – le susurro a la chica –

No puedo transformarme – dijo tsubaki a su vez –

Esto está mal – dijo liz mientras todos formaban un circulo dándose para poder ver en todas direcciones –

De repente alguien tomo a tsubaki y la sujeto, poniendo una espada a centímetros de la garganta de la joven…

Todos quietos solo queremos a las jóvenes – dijo el hombre mientras otros hombres se acercaban a ellos –

Soul… - susurro maka un poco asustada –

Tranquila no dejare que nada malo pase – dijo pero cuando intento atacar a uno de los malos dejo descubierta a maka y uno de los hombre la sujeto y lo mismo hicieron con liz y patty mientras otros apuntaron a los chicos –

No podemos matar a nadie podríamos causar una grieta en el tiempo – dijo kid pero con un tono total de enojo y frustración –

Tienen a tsubaki y crees que los dejare vivir? – dijo black star –

Lo mismo digo – repuso soul y entre ambos empezaron a atacar a los hombres pero se detuvieron al ver como uno de los hombres cortaba solo un poco la mejilla de maka dejando caer un poco de sangre – maka! – grito mientras se quedaba quieto –

Tengo un plan – dijo muy bajo kid para que solo soul pudiera oírlo – pero tienes que dejarlos ir - soul con todo el dolor de su alma se propuso hacerle caso –

Maka… - dijo mientras veía como se llevaban a todos las chicas en el carruaje – y cual era tu plan kid – dijo pero al ver que el no está allí volvió a ver el carruaje y vio a kid sujetado de la parte trasera haciéndole señas a el y a black para que los siguieran…

Maka pov…

Desperté en una enorme habitación un poco oscura pues los colores principales eran negros y rojo era de estilo románico eso me hizo pensar que estábamos en el siglo XVI, ¿por qué pienso en eso? Me secuestraron, en una época diferente!...esto no podía ser peor.

Escuche golpes en la ventana por lo que me levante de la gran cama solo para verme vestida con un vestido muy pomposo rojo con un corsé negro pero no me detuve y seguí para abrir la ventana y me sorprendí al ver a soul entrando a la habitación, estaba tan feliz y asustada que las lagrimas se desbordaron y simplemente lo abrace.

Soul! Estaba muy asustada! – dije mientras sentía como el me daba palmaditas en el cabello - Creo que nos drogaron o algo así – dije separándole y el seco mis lagrimas con sus manos –

Tranquila ya estoy aquí – dijo el pero luego se quedo callado un buen rato observándome pero cuando iba a preguntar él respondió – ese vestido es...te ves linda – dijo mientras giraba el rostro supongo que se sonrojo –

Soul no es el momento – dije yo caminando hacia la puerta –

Solo quería animarte – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un salto, hacía tiempo que le había dicho que me gustaba pero al no recibir una respuesta me fui olvidando de ese sentimiento pero momentos como este hacían eso una misión imposible – vamos tenemos que reunirnos con los otros – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba por los pasillos del enorme lugar que al parecer era un castillo pero no sabía cual si no lo veía desde fuera pero en estos siglos solo había castillos en Europa -

Tienes alguna idea de donde estamos? – Pregunto soul mientras caminaban con cuidado esquivando a los guardias –

Europa, inicios del siglo XVI … - dije sin más –

Eso es asombroso – dijo pero un cuadro más bien el retrato de una mujer llamo mi atención y de inmediato supe donde y en qué fecha estábamos – esto es malo, muy malo…

Corrimos todo el camino hasta que en una esquina choque con alguien cuando volví a abrir los ojos pude ver que se trataba de kid seguido de liz y patty…

Es el castillo de Elizabeth Báthory! – Dijimos los dos a la vez –

Y esa quién es? – pregunto soul que ya empezaba a preocuparse –

Nada mas una mujer que se creía vampiro y mato a mas de 630 jóvenes mujeres – dije de por si ya estaba asustada esto me había dejado totalmente aterrorizada pero no podía quebrarme, no…no podía –

Pude ver que liz y patty traían también vestidos pero no le preste atención pues seguimos corriendo…

Maka estas bien? – pregunto soul mientras corríamos y me di cuenta que estábamos tomados de la mano por lo que me solté –

Si estoy bien – dije adelantándome y podía escuchar los pasos de soul detrás de mí – kid tienes idea de cómo volver a nuestra época? – pregunte nerviosa por la respuesta –

Supongo que después de cierto periodo de tiempo los fragmentos de espejo que llevamos en el cuello no transportara de regreso a shibusen – respondió sin mirarme mientras intentábamos escapar del castillo pero alguien que salió de una habitación a la que nos acercábamos se interpuso en nuestro camino –

Oh no, todavía no es hora de que se vayan – dijo la hermosa mujer de enorme vestido delante de nosotros – vaya pero mira nada más que chica tan linda y joven – dijo tomándome del mentón –

1604, muerte del esposo de Elizabeth, ella empieza a bañarse en sangre de sus doncellas pensando que esto la hará más joven – dije sin saber bien porque –

Como sabes todo eso mi querida? – dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica mientras clavaba sus uñas en mis hombre haciendo que saliera sangre – tu sangre me servirá de mucho – dijo mientras lamia sus dedos empapados de mi sangre –

Yo estaba paralizada no podía moverme no podía…

Aléjate de ella! – oi decir a soul quien me había sostenía de los hombros mientras sentía como mi sangre corría y empezaba a sentirme débil –

Lo siento pero no pienso dejarlos ir – dijo mientras guardias nos rodeaban y sentí que era nuestro fin hasta que apareció black star y entre el y los chicos dejaron inconscientes a todos los hombres pero en lo que soul me soltó yo caí al suelo –

Sentí que soul me sujetaba de la mano y me jalaba mientras corría y por fin llegábamos al gran portón pero este se estaba subiendo pues hacia de puente para poder salir del castillo, yo me solte y empecé a correr por mi cuenta pero me vi atrapada y no pude saltar al otro lado fuera del horrible lugar del cual ahora era prisionera…

Maka! – gritaron todos y vi como soul, kid y black star iban a saltar de regreso pero yo se los impedí –No se les ocurra volver aquí! –grite con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pues había perdido mucha sangre que iba a juego con el vestido – déjenme y no vuelvan! – grite de nuevo mientras el dolor se acrecentaba y perdí el conocimiento, solo maldecía el momento en que ese espejo se rompió…

Cuando me desperté me vi recostada en el regazo de alguien y de inmediato me di cuenta de quién era, nada más y nada menos que la condesa…

Oh por fin despertaste – me dijo con aparente alegría – seguro tienes hambre – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y yo me alejaba lo más posible de ella, yo aun no había perdido las esperanzas de salir viva de esta –

Qué demonios quieres? – dije fríamente –

Oh que señorita tan mal hablada – dijo con una risita que me saco de quicio pero aun así tenía mucho miedo sabia quien era ella y de todas las atrocidades que era capaz – es obvio que quiero tu sangre cariño – decía en su idioma que extrañamente podía entender y hablar supongo que por cosas de magia –

En el momento que ella hablaba pude visualizar una espada que adornaba la pared, pensé que si la conseguía podría amenazarla para poder escapar, así fue como corrí a la pared donde se encontraba la espada y la tome, aunque pesaba bastante pude levantarla.

Déjame ir! – grite tratando de sonar feroz pero al parecer no funciono –

Querida con manos tan frágiles como esas dudo que puedas con esa pesada espada – dijo ella mientras se me acercaba con toda tranquilidad –

No sabes de lo que soy capaz – dije mientras le apuntaba sujetando la espada con una sola mano –

Oh está decidido serás mi nueva favorita – dijo la sombría mujer, intente atacarla pero solo conseguí caer al piso después de que me esquivo, tenía otro de esos enormes vestidos lo cual me dificultaba aun mas ponerme de pie – audaz, temeraria y sin embargo tan frágil…oh si eres en todos los aspectos adorable – dijo mientras pateaba la espada lejos de mí y me tomaba del brazo – no dejare que mueras…no hasta que me haya cansado de ti –

Eso era todo mis esperanzas se habían ido por donde vinieron y mi miedo crecía a cada segundo pero de algo estaba segura, me gustara o no los chicos vendrían a rescatarme o al menos se que soul lo haría…

Soul pov…

Maldita sea! Por que demonios no salto!? – dije totalmente desesperado y enojado, mi maister estaba en problemas, en grandes problemas y yo no podía hacer nada –

Oigan no creen que esa mujer tenía mi mismo rostro? – Pregunto liz con total tranquilidad lo que me hizo enojar aun mas –

A nadie le interesa eso! No te das cuenta de la situación! – el solo hecho de no volver a ver a maka me hacía sentir una presión horrible en el pecho y lo peor de todo es que no teníamos ningún plan, ninguna manera de entrar a ese castillo de nuevo pues lo habían cerrado –

Soul cálmate, maka no pudo saltar porque perdió demasiada sangre y estaba débil, además lo que dice liz tiene algo de lógica – dijo kid tratando de calmarme pero no lo logro del todo – he oído de esto, quedamos atrapados en un hechizo de reflejo, eso quiere decir que nosotros nos reflejaremos en otras personas por así decirlo – algo en sus palabras me hizo recordar a maka creen que lo saben todo…en verdad estaba demasiado temeroso por maka – el único problema es que el hechizo se esparció y cada uno de nosotros tiene el suyo propio – dijo sosteniendo su trozo de espejo, todos teníamos uno –

Y como hacemos para volver? – pregunte impacientemente –

Ese es el problema…primero necesitamos la sangre del reflejo y segundo solo volveremos de uno en uno – eso me dejo atónito, no lo entendía ¿teníamos que tomar sangre de esa sadica loca solo para que liz volviera? – si logramos esto saltaremos de nuevo en el tiempo y tendremos que hacer esto hasta que solo quede uno…

Que le pasara al último que quede? – pregunto black star totalmente serio por la situación –

No tengo idea, en las pruebas ninguno de los últimos regreso…jamas – dijo kid bajando la mirada se notaba que estaba preocupado pero sabia como ocultarlo – es totalmente aleatorio según lo que he investigado –

Qué pasa con lo de maka? – pregunte notando que el tema había cambiado –

Soul, no eres el único preocupado por maka, yo-todos estamos muy angustiados por ella, pero ahora tenemos que poner la mente en blanco y pensar en un plan para rescatarla – esto estaba empezando a ponerse realmente raro… -

Tuvimos que caminar hasta el pueblo más cercano donde todos nos veían raro por nuestra ropa, al menos las chica si tenían vestido, hablaríamos con las autoridades suponiendo que ellos nos ayudarían pero…

Como que no pueden hacer nada! Les decimos que la secuestro! – grite apoyando mis manos en el escrito del supuesto oficial –

Ya le dijimos no podemos inmiscuirnos en lo que trate de la condesa, es amiga intima del príncipe, está protegida, además la joven que nos describe no pertenece a la realeza por lo que no podemos hacer nada – dijo el oficial sin ni siquiera verme a la cara –

Vámonos soul se me ocurrió otra cosa – dijo kid poniendo su mano en mi hombro –

Demonios – salimos del lugar para que kid nos contara su nuevo plan y aunque sonaba muy peligroso, creo que funcionaria…-

* * *

**bueno, bueno, bueno...¿que tal, les gusto? pues háganlo saber con un reviews...solo es una idea**

**gracias por sus review en verdad los aprecio mucho ^^, ****bueno asi va la cosa de las parejas**

**maka x kid : 0 (estoy que lloro T-T)**

**maka x soul: 2 (eso creo -w-)**

**soul x maka x kid : 3 (alabados sean los unicornios con pantalones -o-) (?)**

**por ahora sera un triangulo con leves inclinaciones hacia soul**


	3. Espejo y sangre

**hellooo! disculpa por la demora pero me rompí un brazo (?)**

**ok, ok es mentira ^^U, la verdad es que me entretuve jugando silent hill**

**pero aquí por fin el capitulo tres asi que a leer!**

* * *

_La amistad puede convertirse en amor_

_ El amor en amistad...__Nunca._

Maka pov…

Me sentía totalmente enferma y agotada, tanto física como mentalmente exhausta, me encontraba caminando apoyada de la pared de los infinitos pacillos del castillo, según las sirvientas yo era la nueva "favorita" de la duquesa, había intentado hacer que huyeran pero era imposible convencerlas por mi parte sabía que no tenia escapatoria pues cada ventana y cada puerta que había visto estaban enrejadas o cerradas con llave además con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban no creo que hubiese llegado muy lejos…

Sin darme cuenta seguí caminando balanceándome un poco de lado a lado hasta llegar a una esquina donde me quede de pie pero mis piernas me fallaron, caí hacia delante, alguien me sostuvo antes de tocar el piso y me balanceaba entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza mientras me daba palmaditas yo oía como me llamaba por mi nombre, esto me sorprendió un poco por lo que difícilmente abrí mis ojos…

Kid? – dije con un fino hilo de voz –

Oh por fin te encuentro – dijo el dándome un fuerte abrazo lo cual vino como anillo al dedo a la situación, yo sentí que la felicidad me invadía al darme cuenta que tenía esperanzas - parece que estas muy débil – esa era la pura verdad esa horrible mujer me había sacado toda la sangre que le había venido en gana – tenemos que ir a la cocina con soul –sentí como me levantaba del piso cargándome en forma de novia, quería protestar, decir que podía caminar yo misma…pero eso era una obvia mentira además algo en la situación me agradaba –

Gra-gracias – dije con dificultad mientras me abrazaba al cuello de kid – muchas gracias… - dije sintiendo como mis lagrimas corrían, lo bueno es que eran lagrimas de felicidad –

Nunca te dejaríamos maka - dijo él con una sonrisa que hizo que algo en mi interior se moviera, era muy poco común las veces que kid sonreía pero cuando lo hacia se veía muy…atractivo, esto era raro…muy muy raro pero a la vez se sentía bien pues me sentía necesitada algo que me impulso a seguir consiente –

Les dije que se fueran – dije un poco molesta – si les hubiese pasado algo por mi culpa…

Acaso no confías en nosotros? – pregunto el pareciendo un poco ofendido –

No…no, nada de eso es solo que tu nunca… - me quede un momento callada pensando lo que iba a decir – creí que no éramos muy cercanos – sentí como mis mejillas ardían y mi respiración se hacía rápida…¿Qué demonios me pasaba? –

Estas muy pálida…debe ser anemia – dijo el al parecer sin prestar atención a lo que yo había dicho –

Oye me estás oyendo – dije mientras me sujetaba de su camisa –

Tal vez algo dulce podría ayudar – olvídenlo me doy por vencida – mejor me apresuro – dijo mientras empezaba a corre y a mí se me acababan las fuerzas –

Corre conmigo en brazos al parecer no fue nada para kid pues para lo grande que era el palacio y lo lejos que quedaba la cocina llegamos bastante rápido, yo aunque me estaba quedando dormida en brazos de kid todavía estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor…bueno eso creía yo…

Sentí un delicioso sabor a azúcar y fresas en mi boca lo que me hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarme orbes color orbe justo frente a mí y sentir que abrazaban…

Estas bien! Qué alivio maka estaba muy preocupado – me di cuenta de inmediato de que se trataba de soul y kid se había apartado un poco yo lo dirigí mi vista hacia él y solo asintió con la cabeza –

Como entraron? – pregunte mientras me apartaba un poco –

Entramos como trabajadores – recién en ese momento me di cuenta de que llevaban uniforme de mayordomo o algo así –

Que me dieron? – dije tocando mis labios lo que pereció por un momento hacer sonrojar a los chicos –

Ca-caramelos de fresa tenia algunos en el bolsillo cuando llegamos aquí – dijo soul mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie –

Y bien? Supongo que tienes un plan para salir de aquí –dije sintiéndome mucho mas recuperada, los dos me vieron con un semblante serio y de inmediato supe que yo sería una parte importante del mismo –

Oh por dios, denme un respiro…

Después de que kid me explicara todo lo del hechizo de reflexión me dijo lo que debía hacer, soul gruño al escucharlo…

Debes conseguir la sangre de la condesa, eres la única que puede estar cerca de ella sin levantar sospechas – dijo kid con voz firme pero parecía sentir culpable o algo así pues no me veía directamente –

Oigan no soy tan débil ¿saben?, puedo cumplir con mi misión como parte de nuestro equipo así que no se preocupen por mi – dije cruzándome de brazos tratando de mostrarme convincente y no expresar el miedo que tenia –

Lo sé pero… - dijo kid visiblemente preocupado lo cual me extraño un poco

Es peligroso tu podrías… - salía lo que iba a decir soul por lo que lo interrumpí –

Vamos, no es para… - era mi turno de ser interrumpido por unos lunáticos gritos que venían del pasillo –

Donde esta?! Donde esta ella?! – oi gritar a la condesa –

Tran-tranquilícese por favor – pidió una voz masculina

Toma rápido debes poner la sangre de esa mujer aquí – dijo kid entregándome un frasco de cristal que rápidamente escondí en mi escote vaya que quedaba espacio allí… - y esto – dijo dándome un cuchillo con algunos grabados, al escuchar los pasos acercarse me desespere pues no sabía dónde esconder la daga, lo primero que se ocurrió lo hice, levante la gran falda negra de mi vestido de ese día y escondí el cuchillo en la liga de las medias, cuando levante la vista pude ver a dos chicos totalmente rojos y ni siquiera se la causa pues solo lo levante lo suficiente para que se viera mi pierna como mucho… -

Jum…maduren – murmure enfadada – me voy a cumplir con mi tarea – dije saliendo de la cocina hacia el pasillo donde puede ver a lady Elizabeth – calma ya estoy aquí – dije acercándome a ella –

Vayamos a la habitación – dijo con una mirada que daba miedo – Christopher trae las agujas – dijo asiendo que mi piel se erizara, yo odiaba las agujas más que nada en este mundo pero los últimos tres días se me hacían muy familiares, creo que ya me habían quitado dos litro del liquido rojo que me mantiene viva –

Entramos en la horrorosa pero lujosa habitación, ella tenía la maña de ponerme en una silla sacar buena parte de mi sangre con esas malditas agujas y luego tomársela en una copa como si fuera el mejor vino…

Simplemente fabuloso, puedo ver como mi piel se vuelve más joven – dijo ella haciendo que mi ira siguiera creciendo –

Ja, en serio que eres una vieja loca – dije con la mayor brusquedad posible tratando de que se enojara –

Como me has dicho?! – si parece que funciono –

Vieja loca – le repetí silaba por silaba –

Maldita niña! – grito dándome una bofetada que le dolió hasta a mi alma pero el momento en que iba a retirar la mano yo la tome con fuerza y con la daga corte su brazo hasta que salió sangre suficiente para llenar el frasco –

Pero que demonios? – dijo ella sujetando su brazo mientras yo me ponía de pie, arrancaba parte de la falda del vestido que me estaba empezando a molestar bastante y Sali corriendo de la habitación –

Era hora de escapar…

Kid pov…

Estaba esperando justo a la vuelta de la esquina donde se encontraba la habitación donde se encontraba maka, estaba realmente ansioso solo quería que mi compañera saliera de ese lugar…

De repente vi como una sombra sumamente veloz pasaba frente a mi pero mi sorpresa fue cuando me sentí jalado de mi brazo derecho

Kid ¿Qué demonios haces?, date prisa salgamos de aquí – dijo mientras ambos corríamos, ella jalaba de mi y yo de inmediato me puse a correr aun mas rápido para repasarla y guiarla –

Deberías darte cuenta de que no sabes la salida – dije tratando de darle una lección a veces ella podía ser demasiado…orgullosa –

Y supongo que tu si? – dijo ella sin dejar de correr girándose para que yo pudiera observar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, en realidad se veía muy linda –

Por supuesto – dije jalándola en la dirección contraria pero cuando vio que nos dirigíamos a un gran ventanal –

a-a donde vamos? – pregunto notablemente desorientada –

No es obvio? – dije mientras nos impulsábamos para romper el ventanal, la traje hacia mi pecho tratando de que ningún trozo de vidrio la dañara –

Estás loco! Moriremos! – grito durante la caída pero se dio cuenta de que aterrizábamos en algo suave, un enorme cubo de paja montado en una carreta – eh?

Te lo dije, yo si sabía a dónde íbamos – dije mientras me sacudía la ropa pero en eso escuche como empezaban a salir los guardias del castillo – vámonos rápido soul!

Entendido! – contesto él y jalo de las riendas para que comenzáramos algún tipo de persecución si así quieren llamarlo –

Maka tienes el frasco? – pregunte acercándome a ella – necesitas ayuda? – pregunte cuando la vi aferrada a la pastizal como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno era verdad que íbamos bastante rápido pero yo podía estar de pie sin ningún problema –

n-no, toma - dijo dándome el frasco pero en el momento en que se soltó casi cae de la carreta ni fuera porque la sujete a tiempo – estas bien? – pregunte sosteniéndola para que volviera a caer –

s-si, solo un poco mareada – dijo débil mente –

sostente – dije dándole la espalda para que se sostuviera de mi pero cuando sentí sus manos haciéndose camino por mi espalda y sujetándose fuertemente de mi pecho sentí como un calor invadía mi cuerpo y me hacía temblar…pero qué demonios? –

kid date prisa y sácanos de aquí! – grito soul impaciente –

voy! – dije aun con maka encima de mi intentando sacar el trozo de espejo de liz del bolsillo de mi chaqueta pero justo en ese momento algo impacto contra la carreta…una flecha en llamas – demonios! – y luego me di cuenta que maka estaba inconsciente - quien diría que era tan frágil – dije para mi mismo mientras me proponía poner la sangre en el espejo pero…por lo rápido de la carreta en frasco se me callo – maldita sea! Soul detente!

Estás loco?! Casi nos alcanzan! – dijo el sin hacerme el menor caso por lo que tuve que saltar para recuperar el frasco, una vez lo tuve de nuevo en las manos me propuse correr para alcanzar la careta que no había ido muy lejos, cuando estaba a punto de subir vi una palida y pequeña mano que se me ofrecía para subir con una sonrisa la acepte intentando que la dueña no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos – gracias maka! – Dije sintiendo como mi rostro empezaba a arder así que me concentre en otra cosa – la sangre – dije destapando el frasco –

El espejo – dijo ella seria enseñándome el trozo de espejo – no importa si liz no está aquí? – Pregunto de repente angustiada –

No, no importa – dije yo dejando caer una gota de sangre encima del espejo y este empezó a brillar en purpura – prepárense! – fue lo único que logre decir antes de que todo se volviera negro –

Cuando desperté me pude dar cuenta de que todo el cuerpo me dolía y habia alguien encima de mi pero no le preste atención me sentía muy cansado, raro en mi pero cuando cerré mis ojos para tratar de descansar algo callo en mi mejilla, lo tome con y me di cuenta que era un pétalo rosa…

Japón… - escuche decir a una voz femenina que venía de la persona que tenia encima y que había levantado el rostro quedando a centímetro del mío…era maka y ese sentimiento de calor en mi pecho volvía…¿Qué me pasaba?

quien sera esta vez?...

* * *

**¿quien creen que sera el próximo?pues...espero que les alla gustado y antes de irme quisiera decirles que esto sera un triangulo**

**lo que pasa es que algunos capitulos serán enteramente para una de las opciones (si ahora los chicos son **

**opciones mujaja o-O) y otros si serán de los dos oh por cierto si quieren alguna otra pareja díganmelo en los **

**reviews...well hasta el proximo capitulo -w-...**


End file.
